


Dean's the Princess (Castiel Agrees)

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Implied Slash, Other, Panty Kink, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Dean's wearing panties Castiel is there and Sam's watching kitten videos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man

Dean Winchester stands, admiring himself in the mirror, wearing nothing but a flower in his hair and his favorite pink satin panties. A simple design, no lace, no embroidery. Very tight, but that's how Dean likes it. 

He admires every angle of himself in the mirror, lingering on how nice his ass looks in pink. 

"I am the princess," the hunter states with all his confidence. 

"Yes you are Dean," a familiar, gravelly voice agrees. Dean turns around and sees Castiel. 

_"Shit."_

At that moment, Sam's laughter echoes down the hallway. Unbeknownst to the two, he was laughing at kitten videos.


End file.
